Several difficulties are encountered with reciprocating devices for the reciprocating of spray guns. One of the difficulties which is encountered is the tendency of the gun to shudder as it moves along the tracks, and one object of this invention is to provide means whereby the movement of a gun will be very smooth.
Another difficulty which is encountered is that reciprocating devices which have been used heretofore have often required extensions of tracks both below the ground level and above the roof level of a building, with consequential high costs, and another object of this invention is to provide an effective reciprocating device of low cost.
A further difficulty encountered is the "dwell" at the end of a stroke which results in excessive application of paint to a workpiece, and another object of the invention is to provide improvements whereby dwell time is very short.
Still further, during horizontal movement of various prior art devices the vibrations cause dirt to be shaken loose and fall upon the work being painted, whilst in numerous vertical types, the gun must travel the complete stroke length requiring the gun to be turned on and off as it passes the work causing excessive "W" patterns because of the lost time at the beginning and end of each stroke. A further object of this invention is to provide improvements which will obviate these problems.